


Букетно-конфетный

by mila007



Series: Однострочники [8]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке:<br/>Б11-02 Логан/Ртуть. Цветочно-конфетный период. Пьетро ухаживает, как может, а Логан любит мясо! H!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Букетно-конфетный

После определенных событий в своей жизни, ко внезапным пробуждениям Логан относился насторожено. В этот раз хотя бы радиостанция порадовала роком. Логан лениво вслушивался в уговоры Стивена Тайлера, который предлагал то ли мечтать, то ли спать дальше* - он спросонья не разобрался.  
Перекатив голову по подушке, Логан в ужасе подорвался - прикроватная тумбочка была заставлена коробками с кубинскими сигарами. Каждая коробка была перевита серебристой ленточкой. На самом верху горы из коробок красовался серебристый же картонный прямоугольник, на котором летящим почерком было написано: "Это тебе вместо конфет. П."  
Со стоном Логан закрыл лицо ладонями. С этим надо было что-то делать.  
***  
На следующий день Логан ворвался без стука в кабинет Ксавье. Чарльз отложил в сторону бумаги, которые читал до его прихода, и внимательно посмотрел на Росомаху:  
\- Доброе утро, Логан. Что-то случилось?  
\- Да. Случилось. Восемнадцать лет назад. Когда этому вашему лучшему другу потрахаться приспичило.  
Чарльз вздохнул:  
\- Что на этот раз?  
Логан рухнул в кресло напротив профессорского стола и принялся раскуривать сигару.  
\- Виски вы мне с утра не разрешите? - выдохнул он вместе с дымом.  
\- Я полагаю, вопрос риторический. Что с Пьетро?  
\- Знаете, проф, я пережил его признание посреди столовой. Я терпел, пока он таскал мне под дверь букеты. Я даже простил ему засыпанную кленовыми листьями комнату...  
\- Прости, что перебиваю, но клен к чему?  
\- Когда я сказал мальцу, что не люблю цветы, он притащил букет красных кленовых листьев, посчитав, что как истинный канадец, я не смогу остаться равнодушным к национальному символу. Так вот, по вашей же просьбе, я был максимально терпеливым и обходительным с его "хрупкой детской психикой" и "не отталкивал ранимого подростка". Я привык находить в своей комнате конфеты, печенье и прочие следы его внимания. А у меня, к слову, на сладкое аллергия и я вообще мясо люблю! - Логан сердито пыхнул сигарой. - Но когда сегодня утром меня разбудил ваш любезный Эрик и прочитал мне лекцию про предохранение во время однополого секса... Профессор, сделайте что-то с ними!!!  
Чарльз тяжко вздохнул и потер переносицу.  
\- Логан, понимаешь... это Леншерры. От них так просто не отделаешься.  
***  
Очередное утро порадовало отличным советом - если ты ленив, то оставайся в постели**. Логан тяжко вздохнул. Затем принюхался и опасливо покосился на тумбочку - там на деревянном подносе стояла тарелка с огромным бифштексом. С кровью.  
Записка рядом гласила: "Почему ты сразу не сказал, что любишь мясо?!"

_____________  
* Aerosmith - Dream On (альбом "Aerosmith", 1973)  
** Deep Purple - Lazy (альбом "Machine Head", 1972)


End file.
